Total Drama Underdogs' Resort
by Star Artist
Summary: Season six has arrived! Anne Maria, B, Beth, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Noah, Sadie, Staci, Trent, and Tyler are brought back. Where will they be competing? At a resort in British Columbia.


**Disclaimer: ****Total Drama and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Teletoon and Fresh.**

**I FINALLY got to uploading this. Hope you guys enjoy it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Day 1: Nineteen Contestants and the Scavenger Hunt<p>

It was a bright and sunny day in Victoria, British Columbia. Chris was standing on a dock, which was located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. He was combing his hair, when he realized that the camera was on him.

Tucking his comb in his pocket, he chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry about that," he said, "but I just can't call myself the most amazing person in the world unless my hair is gorgeous. I really, really _love_ my hair."

"Yeah, yeah, we get it!" Chef's voice yelled at Chris from off-screen. The camera panned over to him, showing that he had a blonde wig adorned on his head and was dressed in pink businesswoman attire. "Now get on with it!"

"Okay, fine," Chris retorted. He then whispered to the camera, "I think he's jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Chef screamed, and then strutted off in the black high heels he was wearing.

Chris was shaken for a moment, but then shrugged at the camera.

Putting on his trademark enthusiastic smile, the host began. "It's been some time since you last saw me. It was when thirteen new victims made their debut to be crushed, pummeled, and attacked. And no, I'm not just talking about attacks from the animals. This season, however, none of those fortunate people will be returning. It's been a month since Pahkitew Island ended. In that one month, there were loads and loads and _loads _of fan mail sent to us, all requesting one thing. That one thing was to bring back the underdogs, the people who everyone wants to see more of. The people who also needed more of a chance to shine."

"You must be wondering why I am in a location you don't recognize. Well, let's take a moment to remember the grim, yet hilarious day when everyone discovered that last season's island was fake. I can't host this season in that location because of . . . uh . . . government reasons. Well, to all of you people sitting inside your homes and wasting your lives on sodas and donuts, I will explain. But first, it's time to bring back nineteen vict- I mean, uh, contestants."

Suddenly, a military plane came flying in the air.

"There's the military plane," Chris announced enthusiastically, "from where our contestants will be kindly dropped off."

B was first. The strong and silent genius was seen standing at the door of the plane. Worried and hesitant, he took a deep breath and dived out of the plane. He landed safely in the water. Resurfacing, he gave the camera a wave.

"Our man of silence and intelligence is back. Next to arrive," Chris said, looking up at the plane, "is the self-proclaimed ladies' man and candy lover, Cody."

Cody was seen backing away from the door, but was pushed out by Chef.

"AAAAAHHH!" Cody screamed, flailing his arms. He landed safely in the water. A few seconds passed. He didn't resurface from the water. B, having noticed this, took a deep breath and quickly went under the water. Four seconds later, he came out of the water, carrying the tech boy on his back.

Blue in the face, Cody coughed and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Thanks, man," Cody said to B, "I ate a lot of chocolates. I couldn't help it, I was nervous about coming back here!"

B smiled and nodded, letting the smaller boy know that he understood.

Chris chuckled. He then looked up. "Next up," he continued, "is the farm girl who is a total klutz. It's Beth."

"No, I can't," Beth said, eyes wide and trembling in fear, "I'll die, I'll drown, I'll-" She was cut off by Chef kicking her in the back, which sent her plummeting down towards the ocean water.

"I'LL GET EATEN ALIIIIIVE!" she screamed as she plummeted into the water.

"Oh, all of the above will happen," Chris said slyly, "but not yet. Next to arrive, the desperate fame girl, Dakota. She was once a mutant monster, and currently dates a gamer guy."

Dakota wasn't scared or worried like the other three who had arrived before her. Rather, she was looking curiously at the sky. She looked different. She was completely back to her human self. The height, eye color, hair color, size, and clothes she had debuted in season four with were all back.

Dakota looked around and frowned. Something wasn't right to her. "Where are the cameras? No one's eager to see me and my back-to-beautiful self?" The blonde pouted for a moment. She then noticed the main camera and struck a pose. Chef shoved her off.

Instead of screaming as she fell, Dakota smiled and gave the camera a wink, her long, blonde hair flying up in a wavy motion.

Back on the plane, Anne Maria was next.

"Now we have our diva with solid hair who is protective of it, Anne Maria!" Chris happily announced.

"I ain't jumpin'!" Anne Maria angrily called out to the host. "No way am I lettin' my hair-AAAAHHHH!" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Chef pushed her off.

As she fell, she took out her can of hairspray and sprayed it furiously in the air, before landing in the water.

Resurfacing from the water, Anne Maria panicked and tugged at her wet hair. Growling, she directed a glare towards the plane in the sky. "You'll pay for this, Chef!"

"Ooooh, she's mad," Chris remarked. "Also returning is the spiritual moonchild herself. Dawn, everybody."

Dawn was standing by the door. Inhaling and closing her eyes, she raised her hands in midair and did a root chakra with her thumbs and index fingers. She walked off and went down. Her hair flew back as she raised her right leg behind her. Dawn landed on the water gently on just one toe, before slowly sinking into the water. The moonchild opened her eyes and gave the camera a smile.

"Well, uh . . . alright then," Chris remarked, giving her an awkward stare. Chris's attention was diverted when he heard an argument coming from the plane.

No one was at the exit, but there was something going on inside the plane.

Chef's voice could be heard yelling, "Man up and jump out, will ya? There's no time for you to be actin' like a baby!"

"No way," a male's voice yelled back, "my hair will get messy."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Justin was thrown out, screaming like a girl as he fell. He stopped screaming for a moment, took out his mirror, and smiled at his reflection for four seconds. Putting his mirror away and taking a deep breath, the male model continued screaming like a girl before hitting the water.

"The hot model who's Hawaiian and was born via test tube is back. Yeah, I know more about these suckers than everyone thinks. Our surfer gal, Bridgette, who went head over heels over the charismatic Alejandro, despite having a boyfriend, is next to take the dive."

Bridgette, standing by the exit, shot back, "I learned my lesson. It won't happen again." Taking a deep breath, she bravely dived out. She managed to land safely in the water.

Beth swam over to her. As Bridgette moved her wet bangs from her face, Beth said, "Wow. You were so brave when diving out like that."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of experience with water," Bridgette responded with a smile, before waving to Dakota. Dakota happily waved back, remembering how both girls had done that challenge demonstration together in season four.

"Our cadet who's heroism lead to his downfall," Chris continued, "Brick, everyone!"

The others in the water, save for Justin, glared at Chris for mentioning that. Justin was frantically examining his drenched hair with a mirror.

Brick saluted to the camera before jumping out.

"The sarcastic know-it-all who kissed a guy and whose sharp mouth cost him the game," Chris said.

Chef walked over the exit, holding an annoyed Noah by his right wrist.

"Yeah, really nice," Noah deadpanned, "holding someone by their wrist and dropping them from a great height is _much _nicer than-"

He was cut off when Chef let go of his wrist. Looking petrified as he fell, Noah looked back up and shouted, "IT'S MUCH NICER THAN JUST ASKING THEM TO JUMP, ISN'T IT?!" before landing in the water.

"Next up, our powerhouse, Eva," the host continued.

Eva was standing at the exit. There was no sign of apprehension on her face. She jumped out without any complaints.

After landing, Noah swam over to her. Eva raised her eyebrow at him.

"What do you want?" she grumbled.

"Just wanted to know how you feel about being back in the game. It's your second season," Noah said with a smirk.

Eva gave him a dangerous frown. Swimming closer to him, she growled, "Looking forward to it. Now if you don't mind, I am not interested and am going to swim away." She proceeded to swim away from him.

Noah gave her a perplexed look and then shrugged. Staci was next to arrive. As usual, she was blabbering on about something her ancestors invented.

"My great-great-great-great-"

"No one's got time to hear that nonsense!" Chef barked at her.

Before Staci could finish, she was shoved off.

"Yeah," Chris sighed, "Miss Lies-A-Lot is back. The clumsy jock, Tyler, has returned as well."

Tyler had a big smile on his face. Without any hesitation, he jumped out.

"EXTREEEE-" He landed hard on his stomach. "OOOOOOOWWWW!"

The others in the water wince when this happened. They watched sympathetically as Tyler, with tears in his eyes, sank underwater.

Chris found Tyler's belly flop accident very funny. He was laughing very hard. The laughter went on for five minutes.

The returnees were annoyed by this. B had already helped Tyler out of the water and was now comforting him. Cringing, Tyler rubbed his stomach.

"Need anything for the bruise on your stomach?" Cody asked him with a pitiful stare.

Tyler slowly turned his head towards him. Giving a weak smile, he responded, "Sure, after we're out of the water."

Cody nodded. Hearing Chris laughing, he let out a sigh. Dakota and Bridgette exchanged glares with each other, both fed up with the host's laughter. Justin looked up from his mirror and asked, "What did I miss? Is there a challenge?"

Eva's patience was wearing thin. She shouted, "QUIT LAUGHING ALREADY!"

Chris finally stopped, wiping a tear from his eye. He then looked back up at the plane. There, he saw Geoff.

"Everyone's favorite party boy who was an egotistical bully in the Total Drama Action Aftermaths. Seriously, the fame went to his head. Geoff, everybody!"

Bridgette glared at Chris for mentioning that. Did Chris really have to point out the terrible actions she and her boyfriend had committed in the past? They both regretted those actions. Bridgette knew the host was doing it to get a rise out of them.

Geoff jumped out, happily cheering. Chef returned, this time lifting Blaineley up by her hair. There were visible scratch marks on his face. Judging by that and the angry glares Chef and Blaineley were giving each other, it was evident that Blaineley had scratched him. Of course, when being hoisted by her hair like that, which was causing her extreme pain, she wasn't going to be nice. That, and she was more than unhappy about having to compete.

"I refuse to compete with these losers!" Blaineley yelled at him. She then spat on his face.

Growling but still remaining calm, Chef wiped off her saliva with his free hand. He then proceeded to drop her, resulting in her screaming something very nasty as she fell into the water.

"Yeah," the host said enthusiastically, "the former Celebrity Manhunt host and Aftermath host herself is back."

Trent was the next person. He turned to Chef, who was behind him, and said, "Look man, is this really necessary?"

Chef's response was to kick him off.

"AAAAAHHH!" the guitar boy screamed as he went down falling and flailing his arms.

"Our guitar player and Drama Brother is back," Chris gleefully said. "Now we have-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Katie and Sadie were holding hands. They leaping out joyfully, creating a huge wave once they landed.

Chris immediately took out an umbrella and opened it, which saved him from getting wet.

"Yeah," Chris sighed in aggravation while pinching the brinch of his nose, "the sickeningly sweet gal pals are back."

Both girls rose from the water, their hair dripping with water. They looked around, delighted to see the others.

"Hi, everyone!" the BFFFLs greeted ecstatically.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Staci politely called out to the girls.

"Continuing on," Chris said, "we have Ezekiel. And yeah, I'm not kidding this time."

Ezekiel was backing away from the exit, eyes wide and body shaking.

"Look, Chef," the homeschooled boy said to Chef, feeling and looking uneasy, "I really, really, _really _don't want to do this, eh. Can I please just go home?"

Chef opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance to. Ezekiel had fallen on his knees, and was now hugging Chef's legs.

"Please," Ezekiel begged, "I'll do anything else, eh. Just don't make me do this."

Chef sighed. He placed his hand on the boy's jacket, pried him from his legs, and lifted him up.

"Sorry, but it's in your contract. You have to compete," Chef responded.

Ezekiel gave a defeated groan. He knew he couldn't argue against that. "Okay then," he responded in a solemn tone. Chef dropped him. Ezekiel didn't yell as he fell. He just had a depressed look as he fell and hit the water.

"That's everyone," Chris said, clapping his hands together. "Now it's time to head to the resort."

The contestants had arrived at the beach of the resort. They were now rinsing the water out of their hair and clothes. As they did so, they took some time to admire the peach-colored sand and the line of western red cedar trees that were right before them.

Chris arrived. "Aren't you all just glad to be back?"

"I'm glad," Eva snarled at the host. "Glad that I'm back to thrash you and PUT YOU IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"GAH! NO! STAY AWAY!" Chris backed away and tripped to the ground.

Eva was about to pounce on him and give him a brutal thrashing, but Chef quickly stopped her. He held her back by her wrists to restrain her. Eva did not like this. She managed to break free her left wrist without any trouble. Growling, she set her eyes on Chef's right wrist and sunk her teeth deep into it. Chef bit his lip as a tear went down his right cheek.

"OUCH! SOMEBODY HELP ME RESTRAIN HER!" he shouted. The contestants exchanged nervous glances. Tyler and B rushed to aid Chef. As Chef held on to her by wrapping his arms through her shoulders, Tyler grabbed her by her right wrist. B used both his hands to hold her left hand.

Chris was shaking. He was relieved that the others were holding her back. With the murderous glare she was giving him, he was very relieved.

"Thanks," Chris said, walking to another spot. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So, is everyone ready?"

"Yeah, we're good," Geoff replied. He glanced at Eva. She still looked very angry.

"This season-Chef, make sure you and those others guys keep a hold on her-we will be competing in a resort," Chris told the contestants.

"Really," Noah replied sarcastically, "because I thought we were competing in Disneyland."

The rest of the contestants chuckled at this. Chris merely glared at Noah, but didn't say anything to him.

"Moving on," Chris said with a frown. He then smiled and continued, "I know you all might be wondering why we are at a resort. You see-"

Blaineley cut him off. "Yeah, you illegally brought this place, didn't you?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I-"

"Because I'll bet the government is keeping a watch on you, aren't they?" Blaineley said in a mocking tone.

Chris glared at Blaineley. She really loved to get under others' skin, didn't she?

"Okay, you got me," the host retorted, "after the whole mess with the island being a fake island in Pahkitew Island, I was in a lot of trouble."

"Did the RCMP send you to jail?" Geoff asked.

"No, and thank goodness. They were going to, but I begged them not to."

"By getting on your hands and knees and crying," Blaineley maliciously pointed out. "I followed him when that happened."

"YOU WHAT?!" Chris yelled.

"Where do you think that video of you begging and crying came from?" Blaineley said condescendingly. She was really enjoying this.

"I saw that video," Brick said. He gave the host a sympathetic look. "If it's any comfort, I didn't find it funny."

Chris sighed in aggravation. "Whatever. The RCMP gave me a choice. Either lose my job as a host, or hold the season at a resort. I really love my job, you know. But a season at a resort would mean you guys being happy and having fun. Honestly, my happiness lies in you losers being miserable. So I had to have the season be here. The RCMP were really, _really _pissed about Camp Wawanakwa sinking and . . . well, I got away with that mess from All Stars because I bribed them with money."

"Well, that doesn't surprise us one bit," Beth said, her arms crossed as she frowned.

"At first, I lied that I had no idea about the island being fake," Chris continued to explain, "but they didn't listen. What can I say?" He then smiled. "I love my job."

"And by love your job, you mean putting our lives at risk or the spotlight you get?" Dakota asked with her hands on her hips.

"Both," Chris responded proudly. "Now, as I was saying. Since we are at a resort, challenges will be based on activities that would take place in a resort."

"Really?" Bridgette said, looking elated. "Like water sports and surfing?"

"Yes," Chris replied with a smile.

"Like dancing and singing?" Geoff asked, eager to know.

"Definitely."

"Will there be candy and desserts?" Cody asked, eyes wide and mouth watering.

"Those things as well."

"Both indoor and outdoor, right?" Beth was curious to know.

"Of course," the host happily responded. "Now, it's time for a resort tour, everyone!"

The contestants cheered. A resort tour sounded like fun to all of them.

"Oh boy! I hope there's a beauty parlor!" Dakota excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm sure there has to be a park here," Noah shrugged. An area with silence and being by himself would be pleasant enough for him.

"Well, I'm hoping there's a gym," Eva said without even looking excited.

"So, can we get a map?" asked Trent. He was hoping to find a stage where he could play his guitar in.

"Why yes," Chris replied cheerfully, "you can. Oh, Chef!"

Chef walked in, now back in his blonde wig and businesswoman attire. Upon seeing him dressed in it, the contestants snickered.

Staci called out to him, "Hey, Chef. Did you know my great-great-great-grandaunt invented cosplaying? She dressed up as a male doctor. It was really –"

A brochure map was thrown at her face, cutting her off.

"Thank you, Chef," Chris said. Chef nodded. Chef then proceeded to throw brochure maps at everyone.

Eva and Brick caught theirs' with fast reflexes. Beth nervously stepped back with her hands in the air. A map nailed her in the head, which sent her falling to the ground. Tyler dashed forward and leapt high in the air to catch one . . . only to land hard on his stomach. A brochure map then landed on his back. A map nailed Noah in the head, which he caught with both hands. Glaring, he rubbed his head but said nothing.

Chef then wheeled in a cart with a big TV on it. The map displayed all the locations and places of the resort. The contestants couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

The entrance of the resort, which was a silver gate, was located at the very north, between two mountains. The entrance via the gate lead to a two lane road curving downhill until the end of the mountains. There were a total of four hills, two located on each side of the curvy road. On the top of the second hill, which was located on the left of the road, was where a red-colored, two-story luxury suite rested on.

All the way across from it on the other mountain, a large silver banquet/golden ballroom was located. Located down from it was a mini water park. Far off on the east side at the beach, a long dock was located with two wooden cabins.

Three blocks away from the banquet/ballroom on the west was a restaurant plaza with a Chinese and Italian restaurant, in addition to a fast food restaurant. Down the restaurant plaza and the mini water park was a hill of fruit picking trees on each side, four rows with six trees in each. On the left side heading down was a plaza with a red-colored gift shop and a pink-colored beauty parlor.

Across from the plaza on the other side of the road was a disco club. Passing these places, the road split into two roads that went within and past the park. The park was the largest area with a beautiful scenery of its green grass, trees, and variety of blooming, colorful flowers.

A canteen, a lake, picnic tables and benches, and a playground resided in the park. The two separate gray roads would then lead to the sports area (tennis, basketball, and soccer/rug-ball courts) on the west, and a fitness club/gym on the east. Going down south while passing a line of pine trees on both sides, the roads curved into a circle before splitting again.

Within the rounded lanes was a golden statue fountain of Chris (this didn't surprise the competitors at all). Just a few miles south was a large cul-de-sac area where a cafe and arts and crafts center were located on the left, and a spa center and skating/ice skating rink on the right.

Behind this area was a large grassy area, which was a resting/relaxation area. Starting from the end of the mountains till the bottom south of the resort, the whole area was outlined with maple trees. Outside of the trees, a white, sandy beach surrounded the resort.

Katie and Sadie's eyes were gleaming in amazement. "Woooow," was all Trent could say. The others began murmuring about how fantastic the resort was. They could understand why Chris wouldn't want them to compete in such a place.

"Here's your very first task for this first episode, everyone," Chris enthusiastically announced.

"What?" Bridgette asked. Confusion was written on her face, as well as on everyone else's (save for Chris and Chef). "A task?"

"It's a challenge, alright," Noah dryly said to the others. This angered the others. They began shouting protests and complaints.

"A challenge? No way!" Anne Maria yelled.

"We're at a resort, man. We'd like to enjoy ourselves before suffering," Geoff told the host in an angry tone.

"Besides, I want to look for a café, you know, where there are coffee and yummy donuts," Cody whined.

"You guys will have time to enjoy. Don't fret. The challenge will be a scavenger hunt around the resort. Therefore, you will be able to tour the place," Chris calmly told them.

A scavenger hunt? The contestants exchanged glances with one another. That didn't sound too bad. A few of them, however, were a little suspicious.

"If I may ask, is that it?" Brick asked. "I mean, there's no danger or any obstacles for us to worry about?"

"I will get to that. Your task is to search for two things: green emeralds and silver diamonds," Chris informed them.

Upon hearing the word "diamonds", Anne Maria shot Ezekiel a glare. She still wasn't happy about the time she had received a fake diamond from him.

"It's not one diamond or one emerald?" Cody asked.

"Yes, Cody. Should I emphasize that it's a plural or are you just deaf?" Chris rudely questioned the tech boy.

"No, no need for that," Cody whimpered. He then sheepishly added under his breath, "You don't have to be so harsh."

"Don't feel down, Cody," said Dawn's soft voice. Startled, Cody turned his head to see her. He didn't remember her standing next to or near him. Regardless, he smiled.

"Thanks, Dawn," Cody politely responded.

"As I was saying," Chris continued, "you will be participating in a scavenger hunt for six emeralds and six diamonds. But where they are, will remain a secret."

"Any clues as to where they might be?" Geoff asked.

"No clues," Chris told them. The contestants groaned. Some clues would've been better in helping them find the precious stones.

"Come on. Clues would make it too easy," Chris reasoned before continuing. "You only have two and a half hours to find the diamonds and emeralds. Since there are no clues, they could be in any place. It might be in a trash can, a toilet, a cupboard, or under a rug. You won't know. Because I have a heart of gold, two and a half hours will be enough time to find the objects. I could've given you guys a _half hour_, but it's the first challenge, so you guys will get off with a . . . somewhat easy start. Somewhat."

"As if," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," Tyler muttered, "there's no way one of those precious stones could be in a trash can. A diamond or emerald would be too clean to be in a trash, right?"

Noah sighed and shook his head, before telling him, "That's not what I meant."

"There will be a reward," Chris informed them, "the cabins that you all will be staying in aren't the best. That's because they were built by me and Chef. But the luxury suite Chef and I will be staying in is glorious. One person who can get two out of all twelve of the precious stones will be granted a one-night stay at the luxury suite. Be it two emeralds, two diamonds, or one diamond and one emerald, the reward will be a stay at the luxury suite. For _one night._"

"That sounds fair," Beth smiled.

"But," Chris continued, "there will be a penalty. Not everyone will be able to find a diamond or emerald. There are nineteen of you, and there are twelve of those stones after all. So, if one person manages to find two of those, and ten others find one of each, well . . . that will leave the empty-handed ones to suffer a penalty."

Tyler gulped. "A penalty?"

"Yeah, exactly," the host said.

"So, what is the penalty?" Bridgette asked, looking nervous.

"That will be a surprise," Chris answered slyly before chuckling.

The others exchanged nervous glances. Whatever the penalty was, it probably wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Come on," Cody whined, "can't we get a map or something? This is a big place."

"Hey, I'm nice enough to at least give you all the brochure maps," Chris smiled, "also, there won't be any obstacles to worry about."

This surprised everyone. They curiously looked at one another before looking at Chris with doubtful looks.

"Really?" Noah raised his eyebrow. "Chris, if you want to tell a lie, lie to someone with an IQ of -15."

"An IQ of _what_?" Chris looked startled.

Noah sighed and explained, "What I mean is that you should consider lying to someone who is very, extremely, and totally stupid enough to believe you."

"Yeah," Eva agreed. B nodded his head in agreement.

"Noah's right," Bridgette said while frowning at the host, "you're obviously lying."

"I'm serious," Chris told them, looking very serious.

"Really?" Eva yelled. "Swear on your soon-to-be-over life?"

"Without keepin' your fingers crossed?" Anne Maria glared.

"Yes, I swear," Chris responded while keeping a serious but calm composure. He then held his hands up. "See? My fingers are not crossed."

The contestants stared at the host with doubtful expressions on their faces. There was just no way Chris was being honest. They knew him too well.

Chris then became upset. "What, you think after what I went through with the RCMP, that I'd be dumb. I was forbidden from using obstacles. I love my job."

Katie and Sadie didn't see this, however. In their gullible minds, Chris was telling the truth.

"Wow, Chris," Sadie gushed.

"You like, grew such a heart," Katie gushed as well.

"Ugh, don't make me vomit," Blaineley remarked with a roll of her eyes.

"Awww, that's nice to know," Chris happily responded. "Your time starts now. Remember, two and a half hours. This resort is huge, so the twelve precious stones can be anywhere. Get going." He then turned to Chef. "Now, let's go get our watermelon facials."

"Finally. I've been waitin' for this a while," Chef said. He and the host then left the beach.

Geoff and Bridgette looked at each other lovingly. The former wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"So, shall we go?" he asked her in a flirtatious tone. Bridgette nodded, giving him a flirtatious look. For a few moments, they stared into each other's eyes. Then they began making out.

Beth rushed over to them, eager and hopeful to tag along with them. Upon seeing the two blondes making out, she remained silent and watched them awkwardly.

"Oh, ok," Beth shrugged. "I'll just wait for you guys to stop."

She waited for ten minutes. Geoff and Bridgette were still making out. Beth was now impatient at this point. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, Geoff and Bridgette. We have a challenge. Please stop kissing. Right now," Beth sternly commanded.

Geoff and Bridgette stopped kissing. They opened their eyes and parted their lips.

"Did you hear something?" Bridgette asked, looking up at the sky.

"It's me," Beth informed her. Bridgette and Geoff directed their looks at her.

"Sorry," Beth said, giggling. "I just . . . had to get your attention somehow. Yeah. . ." Looking and feeling awkward, she scratched the back of her head.

"Were you watching us kiss?" Geoff asked, a look of uneasiness on his face.

"Uh, yeah I was. Hehehe," the short girl chuckled. She then stared at the ground awkwardly. There was an awkward silence between the three of them for a moment.

"Hey, why don't we go and look for those precious stones?" Bridgette suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, let's do that," Geoff agreed. With that said, the three of them headed off.

Chris's voice then blared over the loudspeaker.

"By the way," his loud voice spoke, "feel free to use the peach-colored porta potty as the confessional. It's around here somewhere."

"Peach colored porta potty?" Tyler questioned as he raised his eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Dakota - **/looking around/ Well . . . it could've been worse. /crosses her arms/ But it's still gross.

**Beth - **Watching Geoff and Bridgette making out . . . was nice. /becomes sad/ Now I'm starting to miss Brady.

**Noah **– Another season? Yeah, I'm _really_ looking forward to this. But at least Alejandro isn't competing this time. Good thing Duncan isn't either.

**Ezekiel **- /looks around the confessional before waving uneasily at the camera/ Hi, eh. . .I hope I don't get voted off first again.

* * *

><p>Blaineley was busy filing her nails. Katie and Sadie excitedly walked over to her. Blaineley didn't notice them. Either that, or she just didn't care about what they wanted.<p>

"Hi, Blaineley," Sadie greeted her. Blaineley paused and looked up at her without smiling.

"You wanna work with us?" Katie eagerly asked her.

"No," Blaineley quickly answered. She then resumed filing her nails. Katie and Sadie just glanced at one another.

Noticing that the two girls were still there, Blaineley sighed and said to them, "You already got your answer. Now beat it, and go do whatever it is you gal pals do on a regular basis." She turned and walked away.

The BFFFLs just shrugged. They then opened up their brochure maps.

"Where should we go first, Katie?" Sadie pondered.

"Oooh, why don't we check out the banquet?" Katie suggested.

"Eeeeee, that sounds wonderful," Sadie squealed. Now it was her turn to make a suggestion. "Hey, why don't we talk about all the cute boys that we're crushing on but sadly won't give us their attention?"

"Eeeeeee, that sounds even wonderfuller," Katie squealed in agreement. They both headed off the beach, squealing as they did so.

Eva had taken out her weights. They were both thirty pounds. She began lifting. Noah walked over to her, brochure map in his hand.

"So," he said, "ready for the challenge?"

"Are you ready?" she grumbled, not even making eye contact with him.

"Yeah. Totally ready," Noah responded with a roll of his eyes. "Just to put it out there, I know that there will be obstacles."

"And how is knowing that supposed to help me?" Eva questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious. Do you really think Chris is being honest?" Noah asked her.

Eva stopped lifting and frowned at him. Of course she knew Chris was being honest. Who did Noah think she was?

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Eva **– Who the heck does Noah think I am? I'm not gullible! Chris giving us a harmless challenge? Yeah, I'll believe that the same day Heather grows a heart.

* * *

><p>Noah and Eva paired up and started heading to the café.<p>

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a voice eagerly called out.

Noah and Eva stopped and turned their heads. It was Tyler. He was running towards them . . . when he stepped on his shoelace and fell on his face.

"Can I tag along?" he mumbled from the ground.

Eva stared at him before walking away. Noah shrugged and replied, "Sure. But maybe you should considering tying your shoelace first. It'll save you from _extreme_ pain."

"Thanks for the tip," Tyler said. He got up on his feet and began fixing his track jacket and headband.

"You're forgetting something," Noah pointed out.

"What?" Tyler asked. Noah nodded to his right shoe. Tyler looked down. The laces were untied on his right shoe.

"Oh yeah. Let me fix that." The jock quickly bent down and tied his shoelace. When he finished, he asked, "Where are we heading?"

"The café," Noah replied. He opened up the brochure map to see where it was located. "It's located nearby. We just take the path between those trees and turn left. Let's go."

"Alright," Tyler pumped his fists in the air and went with Noah.

Brick and Trent were eying their brochure maps. They were wondering where to search first.

"Hmm. I think I'll get a snack at the canteen first. Might as well get some energy before searching for two hours," Trent said to the cadet.

"That sounds good," Brick said. He then became serious. "But, remember soldier. Be on the lookout for anything dangerous."

"Chris said there wouldn't be any obstacles," Trent said.

"Trent, you've competed on the show. Also, have you not seen the other seasons? You know how Chris is," Brick countered.

Trent thought about that for a moment. "Well, I guess you're right. Thanks for the advice." The musician then left him alone.

"Don't mention it," the cadet told him. He then looked at his map. "Now, where should I go first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Brick **– Chris would definitely have a diamond or emerald located in the place you would last expect. I really had a hard time deciding where to start.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel tagged along with B, while Dawn went at it on her own. Brick saw the moonchild by herself. He felt that some company would be beneficial for her.<p>

"Hey, Dawn," Brick called out to her, "need some assistance? I'll be glad to help."

Dawn smiled. "No, thank you," she called back, "I will be fine. You don't need to worry about me getting in any trouble or danger."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Brick **– How did she know I was worried about her? /thinks for a second until the answer comes to him/ Wait, now I remember. She-

**Dawn **– I read auras. I appreciate Brick's concern very much.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel and B were walking. There wasn't much for them to talk about. Of course, with B never saying anything that was bound to happen. Ezekiel scratched the back of his head. He had asked B if he could tag along, and the silent genius didn't mind his company. Ezekiel wondered what to say. He wanted to find the right thing to say. His mouth had gotten him into trouble in the past.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Ezekiel **– I still feel pretty awful about what I said in season one. You know, the thing I said that offended the girls. I'm also trying to make sure I don't talk too much, eh. It got me thrown out of the plane.

* * *

><p>Dakota, Justin, and Cody were off on their own. Dakota was busy texting on her phone. Justin was smiling at his reflection in the mirror. Cody was hoping to find a place with lots of candy.<p>

Justin tripped and fell on the ground due to his lack of attention. He fell nearby Anne Maria, who was coating her hair with hairspray. Noticing the model on the ground, the tan girl glared.

"Hey," she yelled, "are you tryin' to make a move on me? Get lost!"

"No wait. I-"

Anne Maria kicked him hard in the face, rendering him unable to finish his sentence. Justin rubbed his face. He peeked in the mirror and saw a bruise on his cheek. He let out a scream and ran off.

Meanwhile, Tyler, Noah, and Eva reached to the café, a medium-sized and white-colored building. Upon entering it, there was a wide area with four round tables set up, each with two chairs.

To the right corner at the end of the room was the restroom area. To the left corner at the other end was a grey door with a round window, which led to the entrance to the working area. The working area had several drink making machines, a refrigerator, and a microwave. Above was a big menu that had a list of snacks, drinks, shakes, and a variety of teas and coffees on it.

"Wow," Tyler breathed in delight. He made his way to where the cash registration was.

"I'll have a caramel latte with one sugar! Oh, and I'll have that chocolate Swiss roll," the jock said as he jumped up and down in excitement.

"HEY!" Eva yelled at him, causing Tyler to stop jumping. "This is no time for snack time! We have a challenge, you idiot!"

"Besides," Noah added, "no one's even there to take your order."

"But we have two and a half hours," Tyler whined.

Fuming with rage, Eva was about to rush to him and drag him by the collar. But she was halted by Noah putting his hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Eva screamed at him. Noah just gave her look, not seeming fazed at all by her explosive temper. He then gazed at Tyler.

"Tyler, it can wait. We have many places to search as well," Noah sternly called out. "Don't make Eva come and drag you!"

Tyler's eyes widened. He really didn't want Eva to manhandle him.

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler **- /scared/ There was this one time when Eva broke my elbow while we were arm wrestling. Can't remember when, but I know it happened in the mess hall. /cringing/ I also remember that it really hurt.

Tyler searched the table that had the containers with napkins and sugar and salt pockets.

"Uh, there's nothing here, guys," the jock called out.

Noah was inspecting the floors with a keen eye.

"Nothing on the floors, either," he added.

Eva was in the girls' restroom. She ripped out the paper towels and peered inside. Seeing nothing, she angrily punched the paper towel holder, leaving a hard dent on it.

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were heading down the road. They were strolling in the park.<p>

"Where are we even going?" Sadie asked Katie.

Katie shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why don't we look at the map?"

"Great idea," Sadie beamed. They both opened up and eyed their brochure maps. A minute passed, until Sadie spoke up.

"Um, I don't know where we are," Sadie said, looking unaware. Katie scratched her head in confusion, equally unsure as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, B and Ezekiel were heading towards the gym. Once they entered it, they took a moment to gaze around the place. The room had plenty of equipment and exercise machines. On the right side, there was a rack stacked with weights that ranged from five to twenty pounds. Ezekiel noticed a door to his left, which had a window.<p>

"Hey, look here," Ezekiel said to B. B turned around. Ezekiel gestured his head to the window. B peered inside.

"Is that room for, you know . . .I forgot," Ezekiel nervously scratched his head, "is it aerobats, eh?"

B shook his head. He then pointed to a sign above the door that said AEROBICS.

"Oh, aerobics," Ezekiel said, "okay, now I know."

B gestured his two fingers in the left direction, which was an indication for the homeschooled boy to start looking.

"Ok. I'll go search," Ezekiel said. He proceeded to walk towards where the exercise belts were. Taking one in his hand, he observed it.

"Hmmm. I wonder how this thing works."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Ezekiel **– Alright, so I've never been in a gym before, eh.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, B had entered the aerobics room. It was dark inside. He placed a hand on the wall to find the light switch. Using the sense of touch, he found it. Turning the light switch on, the aerobics room was revealed to be very wide. To the far left was a wide mirror. There were yoga mats and workout balls stacked at the far end of the room.<p>

B's eyes caught something small and shiny where the mats were. It was a silver diamond!

B was happy. He began walking to where the diamond was.

Suddenly, a small part of the ceiling opened up from which a tiny ball emerged down. B noticed this and was quick to duck in a safe corner. The laser hit the walls repeatedly leaving zig-zag patterns. B was stunned. He now regretted believing Chris.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**B** - /sighs in aggravation and face palms/

* * *

><p>Blaineley had been wandering here and there. She wasn't in the mood to participate in this challenge. She was approaching the beauty parlor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Blaineley **– Diamonds and emeralds are things I would look for. Care to look for it wasn't part of a dumb challenge. It's mind-boggling why I even have to compete, because I am the most precious thing on the planet while the others are total losers. Ugh! /sighs/ But I guess getting a manicure and a facial is the only thing to raise my spirits.

* * *

><p>Blaineley entered the parlor. She gasped in delight upon seeing the inside. There was a receptionist desk where an intern was working. There was a table with magazines, hairdryers stacked on a shelf, a door that lead to the message room, and a shelf with a variety of hair and beauty products. On the other side was a wall with a mirror, a counter, three sinks, and three chairs.<p>

Blaineley called out to the intern, "Hey, give me a good nail brandishing, the best manicure with the best nail paint, and a soothing message. Now!"

The intern sighed, but said nothing. She made her way to a chair. Blaineley jumped in excitement and took a magazine from the table.

Anne Maria was jogging. She was looking back and forth and panting as she kept going.

"Wait a minute," she stopped and said, "what am I doin'?" She took out her brochure map and scanned it.

"Ah ha! Found it!" the tan girl happily said. She kept jogging. Dakota was heading in her way.

"Hi, Anne Maria. What-" She didn't get a chance to finish as Anne Maria sent her falling to the ground as the latter dashed in a hurry.

"Hey, take it easy!" Dakota angrily yelled.

"Shut up!" Anne Maria yelled back. "I ain't got time to talk!"

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she huffed, "I'll go to the park."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Dakota** –She's so mean. I was just going to ask if she wanted to tag along with me. Like, you can't even be nice to anyone these days. It's just wrong. Wrong, I tell you.

* * *

><p>Still upset, Dakota went to the park. There, she met Cody. The tech boy was munching on some chocolate truffles.<p>

"Hi. Where did you get those chocolates?" the blonde asked him.

Cody finished chewing and swallowed. Chocolate smeared on his mouth, he replied, "Just took some from the canteen."

"Oh. Did you find a diamond or emerald yet?"

Cody just stared at her. His eyes widened. He groaned and slapped his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Cody **- /throws hands up in frustration/ Ok, so I forgot there was a challenge! You know, I shouldn't take full blame for this. I can't help that I have a craving for sweets. That stuff tastes so good in the first place so it's hard to resist.

* * *

><p>"Did you forget?" Dakota asked, noticing the look on his face.<p>

"Yeah," Cody sighed. "What about you?"

"I'm heading to the park."

"I see. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we look for the diamonds and emeralds together?" Cody suggested.

"Sure, let's go," Dakota happily complied.

As they paired up and began walking, Cody turned his head to her and asked her, "By the way, can I ask you something? That is," he paused to scratch the back of his head, "if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

"So, uh, how was it to . . . you know," Cody struggled on finding a way to ask that wouldn't offend her, "go from Dakotazoid to back to your human form?"

Dakota's expression went from happy to surprised in a matter of seconds, as if she hadn't expected someone to ask her this.

Seeing her expression, Cody winced and immediately apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Dakota cut him off and responded, "It's okay. Honestly, the whole process of getting back to normal wasn't an easy one. It was painful also."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. It's a looooong story. . . I'll tell you later, though."

* * *

><p>Trent, meanwhile, was on his way to the canteen. An intern was already working there. Trent looked at the menu list on the wall. A variety of snacks and drinks were listed on it.<p>

"Hey, I'll have a bottle of root beer with some doritos, please," Trent politely asked.

"Do you have any money?" the intern asked him.

"No, I don't," Trent awkwardly answered.

"Then beat it. Earn some money and then buy something," the intern rudely told him.

Trent was taken aback by this. He had asked the intern kindly, and in return, he was getting this? He had no problem with not getting something to eat or drink, but he would've appreciated a kinder response from the intern.

"What gives with the attitude, man?" Trent angrily retorted.

"I'll tell you. I'm working for that demon of a host. Who am I going to take my anger out on? Huh? Yeah, I didn't think you'd have an answer. Now leave me alone."

Shaking his head, the guitar boy turned and left.

After five minutes of walking, he reached his destination: the gift shop. Smiling, he opened the door and went in. To his amazement and delight, there were many, many great products. From figurines to clothing accessories to fine china and much more.

"Maybe I should start at the stack of dresses," Trent said to himself, which was in the right aisle.

He went to where the stack of dresses was and began shuffling through the dresses. As he put his under the third dress in the stack, he lifted all three dresses with his other hand. There was nothing there.

Sighing, he lifted up the entire stack. To his surprise, he found a rat. The rat was quick to jump at him and bite him on the nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional Cam<strong>

**Trent **- /with a bandage on his nose/ Well, I definitely wasn't expecting that.

* * *

><p>Trent stumbled around. As he struggled to pry the rat off his nose, he accidentally bumped into a shelf carrying a lamp and a flower vase. The flower vase wobbled and fell to the ground.<p>

Hitting the ground, it smashed into tiny pieces. Among the broken pieces was a green emerald.

"Let go of my nose! GAH! IT HURTS!" Trent screamed. He tightened his grip on the rat. Using all his strength, he pulled the rat off. It resulted in a tiny bit of his skin being torn off. Wincing and holding his nose, he dropped the rat and fell on his knees.

The musician took a few deep breaths when something green and shiny caught his attention. Trent's eyes widened as he smiled. It was the green emerald! He picked it up.

"Yes!" he cheered triumphantly. Then he felt the severe pain in his nose.

"Ow," he moaned.

* * *

><p>Anne Maria had now reached her destination: the disco club. Squealing, she ran in.<p>

Inside, there was a DJ booth at the end of the room with large amplifiers on the side. Built-in sofas were in each corner of the room. On her left, Anne Maria spotted a bar. The whole area was a dance floor with blue square tiles.

"Oh, I'm so enjoying this," Anne Maria ecstatically said.

She proceeded to walk towards the DJ booth when all of a sudden she felt the dance floor vibrate. The tan girl stopped and looked down at the floor beneath her.

Instead of feeling alarmed, Anne Maria felt excited.

"Wow! Is floor vibration, like, the new thing in discos? My girlfriends are gonna be so jealous that I-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence when some of the tiles went down.

"What the heck?" was Anne Maria's surprised reaction.

Flare guns then emerged up from the empty tiles. The flare guns circled around the room before landing their targets on Anne Maria.

Shocked and frightened, she slowly backed away. As she did this, her eyes caught something glowing. She gasped. She had found it.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

**Anne Maria** – You know, two seasons ago, I was given a diamond. It turned out to be a fake diamond! I had quit the game for that! But now, I found a real one. /gets a love-struck look on her face/ A real diamond. . .

* * *

><p>Forgetting her fear, she began walking towards the flare gun that had the diamond encrusted on it. However, it started to beam up, indicating that it was ready to fire at her. Anne Maria halted. All the flare guns were beaming up. She quickly dashed out of the place, dodging as they fired at her. Panting, she took shelter behind a nearby tree.<p>

"Grrr," Anne Maria growled, "I'll get that diamond you ridiculous, technol . . . whatever. I'll get that diamond, you pieces of trash!"

* * *

><p><strong>Confession Cam<strong>

**Anne Maria** - /angry/ Hey, if they wanna scar my body parts, that's fine! But now way /she beckons to her hair/ is this gorgeous monument getting' touched!

* * *

><p>B was still trying to figure out how to retrieve the diamond.<p>

"Hey, B," Ezekiel said, walking in, "I found a broken yo-yo. Does that count?"

B scowled at him and shook his head. Looking sheepish, Ezekiel put it in his pocket. Noticing where B's attention was, Ezekiel turned his head. He noticed the lasers, as well as the diamond that was lying on the other side.

"Whoa. The diamond, eh. Let's get it," Ezekiel said enthusiastically. He headed towards the lasers. B quickly grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back. Ezekiel looked at B, who gave him a stern look.

"Hey, they're just lasers, eh. At least it's not lava," the home-schooled boy pointed out.

B was confused for a moment. Remembering then what happened to Ezekiel in the World Tour finale, he could only give the boy a pitiful look.

B now concentrated on the lasers. He looked down at himself and groaned. It would be impossible with the size he had to get through the lasers. And he definitely wasn't going to let Ezekiel try anything. The other boy was playing with the yo-yo.

The silent genius thought for a few minutes. An idea then came to his head. He opened up his coat to reveal many objects underneath it. Amongst the objects was a small pen. Taking it and closing his coat, he carefully touched the laser with the tip. This caused the lasers to deflect out and form a shield around B. Smiling, he walked to where the diamond was and picked it up.

He proceeded to walk out of the room, the shield disappearing as he left.

"Wow, teach me how to do that," Ezekiel said, looking amazed.

* * *

><p>Justin was walking somewhere, gazing at his reflection in the mirror.<p>

"Man, I am the most good looking person on this-WHOA," the male model screamed as he tripped over a rock on the beach.

* * *

><p>Brick was looking anxious. Sweat was dripping down his forehead. A silver diamond was right there in plain sight. It was on a plate. The plate was floating in the middle of the lake.<p>

The problem: four robotic shark fins were circling the plate.

* * *

><p>"My great-great-great-great grandfather invented nice places," Staci chattered casually. "Did you know, he also. . ."<p>

The chatterbox looked around. She was baffled. No one else was with her.

"Have I been talking to myself the whole time?"

* * *

><p>Chef and Chris were at their luxury suite. Both of them were now done with their watermelon facials. They headed out of their rooms and downstairs.<p>

"Ahhh," Chris sighed blissfully as he touched his face, "my face feels like the face of the most amazing guy in the universe. Don't you agree, Chef?"

"No, I don't," Chef harshly replied.

Chris scowled. How could Chef disagree with him? In the former's mind, he was absolutely amazing.

He looked at his watch. Thirty minutes of the challenge had passed. He then smiled.

"Well, only two hours to go," the host said.

He proceeded to make his way to the kitchen. Everything was rich and fancy, from the floor design, the peach wall coloring, the cupboards and drawers, not to mention the fridge, microwave, oven, and dishwasher. China dishes could be seen from the glass windows of the cupboards.

Chris pulled out his button and pressed it. A big screen came down with wires attached to it. Chris went to the fridge. Opening it, he took out a popsicle.

"Let's see how our lucky players are doing," Chris said as he turned on the big screen. The screen revealed shots of all the locations of the resort.

Tyler, Noah, and Eva were heading down the street, having found nothing. Tyler was repeatedly tripping on his shoelace. Noah just shook his head at Tyler's clumsiness, while Eva ignored him.

Geoff, Bridgette, and Beth were at the beach on the west side of the resort. Geoff and Bridgette were making out on the sandy ground, leaving Beth very annoyed.

Anne Maria was outside the disco club, plotting on how to get the diamond as she brushed her hair.

Trent was sitting on a bench in the park, rubbing his injured nose with one hand. An emerald was in the other hand. Far away in the distance, Brick was at the lake. He was on his knees and one hand at the edge of the dock. A nervous look on the cadet's face, he was lowering down some bait tied to a stick.

Cody and Dakota were at the water park. Both were observing a swimming pool with two waterslides on the other end of it. Dakota accidently dropped her cell phone. "NOOOOOO!" she screamed before jumping in the chlorine water to retrieve it.

Justin was at the beach, whining about how the fall had broken his face. Dawn was meditating at the park. Ezekiel and B were at the eating plaza. They both were sitting at a table outside the Chinese restaurant. B was just looking around. Ezekiel was admiring the diamond, holding it close to his eye.

Blaineley was still at the beauty parlor. Her eyes were closed as she was getting a back massage. Katie and Sadie were right at the gate of the resort chatting to each other. It seemed like they had forgotten all about the challenge. Staci was wandering here and there, still talking to no one but herself.

"Seriously," Chris remarked with a scowl, "what the heck are they doing? I get that they're at a resort, but they have a challenge," he paused to check his watch and added, "and only two hours to go! They need to pick up the pace!"

"Aw, relax Chris," Chef's voice said.

Chris turned his head. His eyes widened in horror. Chef was getting the last milk carton from the fridge . . . while wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

Chris's face turned green. He resisted the heavy urge to throw up. Now he just wanted to be successful in getting rid of the image that violated his eyes.

Chef closed the fridge. Opening up the carton, he waterfalled all of the milk into his mouth.

"Ahhh, that's some refreshing liquid," Chef happily remarked before tossing the empty carton in the trash. He then walked to the living room.

Chris turned to the camera with that scared look on his face. He shook his head and then spoke.

"Will the idiots outside pick up the pace? This place isn't small."

"How stupid do they feel about the fact that I said there were no obstacles, when that fact was really just a big fat lie?"

"Who will be able to retrieve two of the precious stones out of all twelve? Also, who will be the suckers unlucky enough to not find them at all?"

"Also, will I ever get that _disgusting _image of Chef out of my head? Seriously, what is up with him and his cross-dressing obsession?"

"Shut the heck up!" Chef's voice hollered.

"Find out after this."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now. The challenge isn't over yet. Was it a surprise to you guys that Chris lied? Also, I hope the details and description of the resort didn't bore you all. I thought it would be a good idea to give you guys a good picture of what the resort looks like. That's all I have to say for now.<strong>


End file.
